Insane
by skca54
Summary: A new dawn for Kick-Ass? [Updated: January 2015]
1. Dawn

**Authors Note: **_This is my second (published) story. I hope that it will be better than the first: 'Sleep Tight'._

_As I mentioned before I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass Stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration has to be Makokam and his epic saga Precocious Crush. I am sure many readers will agree with this._

_This story fits in after my first story: 'Sleep Tight'- with a slight cross-over. I have primarily based my story on Makokam's interpretation of the characters as shown in Precocious Crush and give him full credit for this._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

I did my best not to look back after leaving Mindy at the Safehouse.

I don't know why, but I was starting to miss her. Stupid, really! I had only known who she _really_ was for a little over a day. Before then she had just been Hit Girl, who I freely admitted, scared the crap outta me ever since I had first seen her at Rasul's, where I was literally frozen with fear watching her actions as she sliced and diced, like a mini, purple Darth Maul. Just the thought of Hit Girl intimidated me - but I supposed that was the idea. Even the real girl _underneath_ the costume intimidated me, despite looking like a cute eleven year-old. With or without the costume I could only visualise her standing there holding a bō-staff, the blades dripping with blood! Oh, I was going to be having some great nightmares for the next decade or two! Still, I owed her my life - _twice_.

There's that involuntary shudder again, at the thought of Mindy's capabilities! In mitigation, I didn't honestly believe that she would use anything lethal against me; at least I didn't think so! As I thought back over the weeks, since I had first put on the Kick-Ass costume, I had to admit that it had been one hell of a _wild, wild_ ride! My first meeting with Mindy's father, as Big Daddy, summed things up very nicely. I could still hear myself saying: 't_his is... insane; I'm in way over my head'._ I meant every word and I still did. Just the thought of Big Daddy gave me another, though much larger, involuntary shudder; after all Big Daddy taught little Mindy all that she knew!

Why did Big Daddy help me with my IP address? Why did the girl, who I now know as cute, little Mindy Macready, say that I had potential? Potential for what? To get my ass kicked; I already had that! She was probably being sarcastic or joking; you never could tell with Mindy. Hit Girl said that they did not trust anybody. I could understand that now and also knew why. That traitorous bastard Red Mist - _I still couldn't believe that he shot Mindy; he shot her, like, three times_! He betrayed me, which caused me to unwittingly betray Big Daddy and Hit Girl. It actually surprised me that I was still alive. I had expected Mindy to kill me for what I did, no matter how indirectly, to her Daddy. She did actually point a gun at me that night and I had fully expected her to pull the trigger - after all she kills without any hesitation, normally. However, in hindsight, I suppose her restraint was a sign of her professionalism. Well, I hoped that she was going to be able to lead a more normal life with that guy, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Marcus. I would like to see Mindy again, just Mindy though - not Hit Girl; slightly less scary.

Getting back to the real world of non-super heroes. It had been over a day since I had sneaked out. What must my Dad be thinking? What must Katie be thinking? She knew that it was me getting beaten up. She must have known that I had survived but she would have no idea where I was right now. What do I tell everybody about my injuries?

This _is_ insane.

* * *

_Updated January 2015_


	2. Home

My phone!

I dug in my pocket and pulled out my phone; I had completely forgotten about it. I had scooped it up off the floor, in the warehouse after Mindy (she isn't Hit Girl to me anymore) had rescued me. It was turned off and I hadn't turned it back on since picking it up. I turned it on and waited for the phone to start-up. Within a couple of minutes the phone had started beeping furiously.

Texts, texts and more texts. Oh, crap. I saw several from Katie - she must have been really pissed! I was just glad that my dad didn't know how to text!

A text appeared from an unknown number.

_'Thanks. MM :)__'_

Who was MM?

_'Who is it?'_ I sent back.

'_Dumb Ass :)'_

Of course, it could have been none other than Mindy Macready! How she had got my number I would never know, but then Mindy and her father had tracked me down once before, apparently easily enough. There's that involuntary shudder again, just the memory of those two in my bedroom. I saved her number into my phone.

_'Are you OK, D_'

_'THX 2 U :)_'

_'Me?_'

My phone started ringing.

It was Mindy; I answered.

* * *

"Hey, Mindy."

"Dave, you really are a dumb-ass! Without you I wouldn't be alive."

I was silent for a minute.

"I... Mindy... I'm really glad I could help you...," I lapsed into silence.

"You're a dumb-ass, you know, but you're _my_ dumb-ass. Gotta go, Marcus is calling me."

Mindy hung up and I could only stare at the phone. That girl was definitely full of surprises. I started to go through Katie's text messages. They went from worried to raging, with a hint of paranoia. I wasn't ready to speak to her yet, so I sent her a quick reply to say that I was okay and that I was going home and would see her later.

* * *

"Hi, Dad!" I called, as I opened the front door.

"Dave! Thank, God. Don't you 'Hi Dad' me. Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick."

I jumped as my Dad ran towards me.

"Dad. I'm sorry... I... I... I got mugged again. Well an attempted mugging, actually. I still have my phone! Just got out of the Emergency Room."

Weak excuse, I knew, but it was all that I had been able to come up with during the walk home.

"Dave, didn't you have your Taser with you?"

"Err... No... Forgot it," I said sheepishly.

"What can I say? Hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad. Things have been really insane!"

* * *

_Updated January 2015_


	3. Retrospect

While Dad was cooking I quickly changed into my own clothes before he noticed that I was wearing somebody else's clothes!

After a proper meal and time with my Dad I felt a lot better. I decided that it was time to try and put Kick-Ass behind me. My Dad would never know how close he had come to losing his son - twice!

The phone rang. It was Katie; a very upset Katie!

"Where the hell have you been, you bastard! I was worried about you! I saw what happened on that video! I thought you were going to die!"

She ranted on for a few minutes before she finally calmed down and the phone went silent.

"I was hurt pretty bad, so I went to the Emergency Room and they kept me in till today. Sorry," I told her.

"Are you intact; in one piece?" I thought I knew what she was referring to!

"Yes, I am - I think? I can come over if you want."

"Okay. I'll be waiting..." Katie said, with a seductive tone to her voice.

I noticed that my bike was missing; it was still at the bridge where I had met Red Mist. So I walked to see Katie.

* * *

On the walk over I couldn't help thinking about my life.

I had gone from being a comic book dork, to being a failed super-hero, to being a gay comic book dork, to being a slightly less failed super-hero. I suppose a positive note to it all had to be that I had at least managed to save someone else's life, rather than just having my life saved each time by others, every time that I tried to help people and ended up getting my ass kicked! Being Kick-Ass had, eventually, got me Katie and that was something that would otherwise have never happened - ever - those were some good times behind the dumpster at the comic book store!

Despite being almost killed, I had proved that Kick-Ass worked - well sort of! Admittedly working as a team improved things. Working as a team with a real super-hero such as Hit Girl gave me a buzz that helped me feel good inside. At least once the fear wore off and I could actually have other feelings. At that point I don't think that Kick-Ass would ever be making another appearance. I knew that Katie was pissed that I went out as Kick-Ass the other night and maybe she was right. What if I had ignored that red traitor's emails? Then Mindy would still be with her Dad and we would never have met on a non-Hit Girl level and I would have dropped Kick-Ass and life would have gone on. What if I had said no to Mindy, when she had asked me to help assaulting D'Amico? That answer was easy - Mindy would be dead. If that had been the case then I would never have been able to forgive myself. Yeah, I'm glad I had stuck it out with Mindy. Ultimately I thought that I had helped her towards having a more normal life, as a not so normal young girl.

Hopefully we could both have normal lives from this point on. Yes, my life before Kick-Ass was dull and boring, though Marty and Todd were always fun to be with. Wonder what they thought about the show the other night? They must have been watching it; bet they were wondering where I was, too.

* * *

Katie's front door flew open before I even had a chance to knock. She grabbed me and kissed me, before dragging me upstairs to her room and slamming the door.

"So?" Katie asked.

"So what?"

"What happened after that girl shot the camera out?"

"Oh, you mean Hit Girl."

Shit, I shouldn't have said that name out loud! Yeah, Katie knew I was Kick-Ass but I needed to be careful concerning more recent disclosures.

"Hit Girl? Is that her name? She was the one who saved you?"

"Yes. She shot the bad guys and got me out of there. I dumped my Kick-Ass costume and went to the Emergency Room; I owe her my life."

"Did the other guy die? Who was he?"

"Yes, he died. He was called Big Daddy. He and Hit Girl were partners." I didn't think any of that could hurt; after all Big Daddy was dead!

"Shit. I'm sorry it all went so bad for your, Dave. Is that the end of Kick-Ass? I get so worried when you put that costume on," Katie said and she looked really worried.

"I don't see Kick-Ass reappearing any time soon." Katie looked a lot happier.

"Let's check out the damage shall we?" Katie asked seductively.

As I lay back on the bed all I could say to Katie was, "My life really is insane!"

* * *

_Updated January 2015_


End file.
